Paying the Toll
by The great darer
Summary: Hentai fic, a minor character is hounded by stallion then along comes from millie some time after suikoden II


Disclaimer: I do not own Suikoden, the creation of the series, it's characters and settings are under the control of Konami

Disclaimer: I do not own Suikoden, the creation of the series, it's characters and settings are under the control of Konami. Only Carlos is my original character.

AN: I wrote this because it was requested by someone long ago about a scenario with Millie trying to see Stallion, plus I wanted to write something a bit laid back while keeping the fantasy dominance scenario stuff so there is a story, or a short element of a story given that's how one shot stories work. The story contains graphic sexual nature. You have been told.

If you want an request involving Millie then post saying so on the review with an actual review of this story as well. I don't mind doing requests but when i pair millie it must be with an original character (give detail who you want this original character to be) and i don't do F/F action. Other then that, enjoy/flame the story whatever.

Actually don't flame.

--

The forest between Banner village and the entrance of Toran itself was filled with border guards, day in and day out nothing much would happen with the exception of having the odd fights against bandits masked and dressed as samurai. Where samurai bandits (Carlos lost count of the number of times people have laughed at the thought of Samurai in the woods) He wondered himself where this samurai craze came from or how the hell it became popular to get armour and swords of such detail despite the fact that the country grew on knights and ninjas. He could only assume (Being stuck at a border checkout there really wasn't much one could do but assume' at things) that the idea this forest housed a Ninja clan would draw in a lot of loonies who want to earn the prestige of fighting, killing or getting killed by a ninja.

Carlos wondered why he had to be holed up in the woods at the least likely invasion spot (unless anyone wants to besiege banner village by canoe) and miss out on many things of social life. He had all the time in the world, merchants were rare (apparently given Highland was now under Dunan control people found it easier to use the coast of Highland to sail straight down to Toran) and it made sense in a way, why travel down a pint sized river, go pass the most boring village on existence and meet samurai's at closer then preferred contact whilst treading a tedious uphill path and people suddenly start to see why delivering their gods to the edge of Highland and sailing it down was much preferred.

"Hey!"

Carlos slipped from his chair as something that blurred with a blue streak brushed past with a cocky voice caught him off guard. Carlos stood up again and grumbled before seeing a cheery elf at the other side of the checkpost. He wished for the 108 stars of destiny to make Toran give him some muscle to assist him when someone like stallion comes in and makes a mockery of his enforcement.

"Still going to stop me for pass checks" Smirked Stallion.

Carlos groaned regretting saying those words when he was new to the job. He thought elves were all, kind, wise and slow, real slow but Stallion seemed to have a hobby (perhaps because he was bored himself) in annoying border guards, including Carlos. Stallion knew he was new and made a fool out of him and you can't do something to someone if you can't catch them and he was still stationed here for another six or so months, he cursed the bureaucrats or whatever villain such middle class man like him would typically hate. He got out of his little post that might as well be a small shed without the windows (understandably heating was a problem during winter) It was bad enough there was no inspector to inspect often and even when one did come, it would usually be a man, Carlos wished it could at least be a woman for once, the silence and loneliness of this place with only samurai men coming in now and then was beginning to make him like certain things he would not usually like at all to put it plainly.

"Just get a move on!"

"Oh come on, let's see if you can catch me…maybe all that gut is fuel for your run?"

He wasn't in the best of shape with the current setting he was based in but he would murder the smug little elf for insulting him, he ran a short burst before gasping as he turned in every possible direction trying to follow the blue streak that appeared at every corner of his eyes. Soon he became tired, then dazed and staggered, marching straight into the gate barrier, the solid barrier did it's job of not going anywhere but he walked into it with so much force he coughed as his gut became squashed in and he walked to the post, holding onto the open door and taking deep breaths and ignoring the elf's chant urging him to try a bit more. He was gone by the time he stood up to reign in his dignity and looked around before coming his platinum short hair believing that tidying the hair can in effect cover up the dignity that has been lost.

"One of these days" Carlos muttered, cursing how his youthful body had degenerated over his time at this post, so annoyed he was that he signalled carry on to some girl dressed in a light and attractively skirt of floral inspired design. By that in the way its end was wide around her, his jaw became unattached at seeing the chestnut hair girl head towards the open gate and suddenly realised he was letting something beautiful slip past him.

"Hold it!"

Finding strength in his words, the late aged teenager did just that, he briefly had time to make a quick check on her, incredibly beautiful, healthy cheeks and face, the long flat hat she wore only seemed to increase the appeal about her, he couldn't failed to notice the breast so tightly pressed to the dress, understandable, given the upper part were connected to her collar. He was amazed she managed to get up here but before his looks gave away to the girl in what he was thinking, he inquired professionally.

"I'm sorry I wasn't looking, anyway, name and business here"

"Millie, just Millie. I'm here to see someone"

"Just someone?"

"Is this really necessary" She asked with a bit of annoyance.

"Yes it is" Carlos said, quickly defending himself, it wasn't delivered well but it seem to do the trick.

"I'm on my way to find Stallion, an hero elf…I'm doing research on the past two wars…plus Bonaparte needs medicine?"

"Who?"

"My dog"

"I see…and it's just you"

Millie nodded, a thousand thoughts came into Carlos's mind, and she was attractive, defiantly over the legal age, just. It was only six more months before he got to see his wife, so there was no need to blow his chances of a career by having it on with an traveller (despite being incredibly attractive to his eyes).

Two things though stopped him from doing the honourable though.

The fact he was alone long enough and the second was, there was no way she was letting the elf see her and cope with seven months of I had it so good' He was starting to argue his case out of immaturity but that was what passion comes down to really? He couldn't turn down a good thing like her surely?

Could he?

He thought about the risk, his life facing ruin, his proud career tumbling downhill. His loved one leaving him, his servicemen turning his back on him, exiled to an area of far. Never to return.

Then it occurred to him.

He was already far from home.

He had yet to receive any pay.

He lived under the constant threat of samurai thugs.

And here he was to pass something up over morals? He snarled at them. What good were they when he had gained so little and was treated like dirt. He needed to so something and despite what good was preaching, the darker voice of his mind spoke the louder and told him he'll simply regret it.

"You need to sign some papers"

He decided, getting out of the box, he invited her to step in, Millie didn't realise but accepted simply because she was invited by authority itself that the small station was designed for one person and that the open window was for the traveller to receive his her letters of such. He watched her walk in with those smooth legs, turning her way into the office to see the small room, Carlos had one more look of that curved rear hidden by the dress and concluded that what he was going to do was worth it. He came in and reached (apparently) for the paper in which Millie turned to try and give space to which she realized as she did that their was none and felt her breasts creased upon his chest.

"Get off!"

Millie felt something was wrong by which the touch by Carlos was a dead giveaway. Carlos held a cool persona about him and simply placed one hand on the fine fabric of Millie's skirt readying to pull it up and one hand held onto the wall for support when the time came.

"I might able to let you pass if it mattered that much to you, to see Stallion, does it matter?" He spoke while closing his lips gradually to hers, millie stuttered.

"I suppose"

"Then relax!"

He then began, his heavy lips met her finely pressed ones, he muffled her protests and ignored the body flaying around by the arms, shoving the back of her body to the wall and had his left hand tug off the girl's collar that unveiled quickly her breasts. He could feel the warm flesh tickle his chest, alive by that feel, he let his other arm move it's hand beneath Millie's skirt and pulled down her panties with so little ease, already his body was in between her legs. If there was a passer by all they would see is a back of some guy with the soft arms and legs of a woman trying to move in every possible way against this sudden advancement. Carlos actually wrestled with millie's arms till he grabbed both and arched them over her and keeping the wrists together with one hand and used the second to first unbutton his less then perfect chest and his trousers were at least something was perfect in something. Then wrapping both arms around Millie pushed her to him, her breasts and the hardened tits rubbed hard on his hairy chest. Carlos groaned and kissed madly over millie's face, she cried out, whilst forced to see the one behind it in front of her grunting out thick breaths over her, the warmth wilted as Carlos's penis made it's penetration, Millie's feet briefly raised from the floor as her body was pushed up and back down before going up in quick and powerful thrusts. She moaned out uncontrollably making Carlos smile all the more, kissing her body and striking her with his dick all the more, he could feel it burn red at the rate he rocked himself on her. The station was starting to shudder a bit as the two forced it's hinges to creek, adding that spice of erotic motion that spurred Carlos on.

Millie struggled, putting all her youthful energy into to something that did little that carlos off, she tried to verbly protest but couldn't say anything that could make a sentence, she moaned, overwhelmed by her the sensations and felt her body sweat against Carlos who was crying out in triumph, letting her now in his own trivial way that who the man was. Carlos had no idea how it went for only that the motion continued, he pressed his lips into Millie's mouth while clinging onto her tight that she felt she was being suffocated before he parted from the lips and with a hard push made Millie's pressed breasts to him, she winced at the crushing feel, to Carlos, he felt overwhelmed by warmth that he felt his body erected out his seed, the trademark souvenir a man would give to a woman to say that they were now his, which in this situation might as well mean he hardly did it just to have kids. It took a while for the two to do anything but during then Millie felt Carlos body resting on her and taking no time to leave.

--

Millie was quick to dress, Carlos simply took his time ad didn't even comb his hair in any attempt to hide away any lost manner and respect, he smiled as he sat back in his station for a second before Millie turned to face him, rather then have her boast her own hopes by having a shot at him, he replied calmly, primarily because he was exhausted.

"You can say what you will but I have a perfectly good record and banner village is awfully proud of it's border patrol, be careful who you say it to…I suggest you be on your way"

Millie try to think of something but Carlos said it well with great believability that he gave Millie the idea that he had the winning card, it haunted Millie and instead she walked away from him and Toran.

Carlos didn't think he would do it let alone go through with it an couldn't help but smile he got away with it and was thinking what else to do for seven months. Then shortly the blue streak came past that was familiar, the elf looked puzzled at him.

"Why are you so happy?" Carlos couldn't help but laugh, it even annoyed the elf, Stallion demanded again before mocking him, trying to draw out his temper but it didn't work and ultimately Stallion scoffed at his behaviour, saying at least he was meeting someone later one. A girl in a blue floral dress before marching off. Carlos smiled.

If only he knew.


End file.
